


Confession

by Inspirationfeedscreatiivity



Series: For your pleasure [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationfeedscreatiivity/pseuds/Inspirationfeedscreatiivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven being all guilty and adorable in the middle of the nigh and ends up waking Clarke up because she can´t handle keeping secrets from her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt where Raven confesses something to Clarke at 4 in the morning

She turns and twists, unable to find any sort of comfort. Whilst Clarke's snoring silently by her side. She knows why she can't sleep, why her chest feels heavy and her mind clouded with unsettling thoughts. She pulls herself up and adjusts the pillows behind her so that she can lean back against the headboard. The clock on the nightstand on her right side reads 4:01 am. Which is insane. Clarke´s normally the one waking up in the middle of the night, with reason she guesses, so this is something out of the normal.

She just knows that she won't be able to sleep unless she gets this out. She's not good with keeping secrets, especially from Clarke. Normally, she doesn't even have to try. Clarke can read her in a split second and distinguish any and every little thought in her head without asking. This is probably the longest she has made it without telling Clarke. Two days, it´s in her world. But tonight, right now, the darkness and the silence are too big, too much pressure, too close.

She got to say it, or else.

Clarke has tugged the sheets around her body and is turned facing the other wall. She peeks over at her carefully, Clarke´s a quite silent sleeper and doesn't move much either. She has actually caught herself listing in the night sometimes when Clarke has fallen asleep before her, just to make sure that she's still breathing.

She leans in over her breath caught in her throat and reach for Clarke´s shoulder. “Clarke, you awake?”, she whispers stupidly. But really, even if she had any room left in her thoughts for laughing at herself she wouldn't because she has no idea how her sleeping and yet unknowing girlfriend. With one hand lightly pressing on her shoulder she rocks Clarke´s body with gentle tugs. “Clarke”. Really, she can still get away with this. She could still tuck herself in and try to sleep. Try. And fail. She hate keeping things from Clarke, if anything this proves that. “Clarke”, she repeats and tugs at her girlfriend again, who this time grunts in response.

“What, what´s wrong?”, Clarke mumbles sleepy voice and all, trying to pull herself into a little ball under the covers making them fold over themselves.

She's still holding her breath. But then, she's not and the words leave her lips before she can overanalyze this even more. “I sold my bike”.

Nothing happens. The room is silent. Clarke doesn't move, doesn't break the silence. But then, she notices it just like when the air changes just before the rain starts pouring down like the sky just opened up all its windows. Clarke doesn't say anything, instead she shits onto her back and her blue eyes blurred by sleep searches for hers.

“You what?”.

“Some guy Bell knows was looking for a bike of the same brand as the one I had, so I sold mine to him”, she answers mumbling and fiddles with the covers to keep her hands occupied. The pressure over her chest hasn't yet let go.

“Why? You loved that monster, it's literally the only thing you kept when we moved in together”, Clarke replies with confusion written all over her face. She pulls herself up too and then scoots closer to sit right next to you, shoulders pressed to each other. She smells of that shampoo she recently changed too, her hair smells like summer apples with a hint of lemon. Clarke´s face is framed by those blonde curls and the tingle in her fingers is far from something that started recently, she has always felt the need to pull those strands of gold away from her face to hook them behind her ear. But now, she can't.

She has to wait until Clarke tells her it's okay, because right now she's far from approachable with love and kisses. Because Clarke know how many hours she spent taking that thing apart, finding new parts all over town and then end up rebuilding it all over again all on her own. Her greatest investment was that bike and she prided herself with the work she did with it.

“I know, but I wanted to sell it”, she says and a little smile pulls at the corner of her mouth at the memory of Bellamy's face when she told him that she wouldn't mind selling her bike. Well ,that isn't exactly true. But close enough.

Clarke frowns in disbelief. “Why?”, she asks suspiciously.

She hides her growing smile by rubbing at her face with both hands and then let them run through her black hair. “I can't have you driving it and especially not now”, she says but the lack of change of expression in Clarke's face tells her that she needs to give a better explanation than that. “With the money I got from selling it we can buy that minivan you found online”.

“Are you really telling me this or am I dreaming, because it sounds a lot like I'm dreaming”, Clarke replies with a voice stained with stomach fluttering joy.

“You're not dreaming, sweetheart”.

The smile on Clarke´s lips is worth a hundred of those bikes. A hundred times more than that. Clarke reaches over and places a soft kiss to her lips, a lingering one that turns into another, and another. When she pulls away, still smiling, her eyes are shining with pure and intoxicating love.

“I love you, Raven”, Clarke whispers with lips brushing against hers.

“I love you too”, Raven answers and kisses her deep and gentle. When she pulls away she does so slowly and then turns her eyes down to the covers which has slipped off Clarke´s body, revealing her stomach. “And I love you babe”, Raven says with the same amount of love that she holds for the girl with the golden hair and then reaches down to place one more of those gentle kisses on Clarke´s pouting stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on inspiration-feeds-creatiivity.tumblr.com


End file.
